In general, the vacuum cleaner suctioning a dust and a foreign material along with air and filtering them at the inside of a body using a suction motor mounted at the inside of the body.
The vacuum cleaner having the same function as above includes a canister type in which a nozzle, that is, a suction port is communicated with the body through a connection tube, and a upright type in which the nozzle is formed integrally with the body.
Further, in the vacuum cleaner divided as above, the dust collecting device of a bag filter type or cyclone dust collecting type may be used to filter and store the dust and the foreign material among the air. However, most of the vacuum cleaner launched recently adapts the dust collecting device of cyclone dust collecting type due to reasons such as ease of use and maintenance costs.
On the other hand, if a user performs cleaning operations using the vacuum cleaner, when it is checked with eyes whether or not the dust is suctioned, the reliability of the performance of vacuum cleaner and the satisfaction for cleaning operations may be improved.
Thus, in the vacuum cleaner, the visualization device for dust collection showing the suction condition of the dust by the cleaning operation to the outside is required to meet the needs of the user as above.